kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Falco
Falco is a warrior from ancient times and was chosen by his tribe to become the Ancient Warrior known as Neo to defend them against the battle-hungry Gurongi Tribe. Biography In ancient times, a tribe lived peacefully coexisting with nature. One day, the tribe Elder sensed a great darkness approaching and chose Falco to become their defender against the Gurongi Tribe, who had gained beast-like powers after their weapons smith made weapons out of the Neoenergy meteorite. After Falco defeats every Gurongi attacking the tribe, Beetlerax confronted him. Falco managed to defeat Beetlerax with the help of the Mechanical Beetle (in the form of the Horse Armour). He sealed Beetlerax and the rest of the Gurongis with his own power and the Neoenergy's until the present day when when a group of archaeologists found and disturbed his sarcophagus, which accidentally lifted the seal. However, it is unknown whether or not Falco was revived along with the Gurongi. Neo's Forms The Ancient Warrior Neo had four base forms that he relied on. His armour, eyes, as well as the Neoenergy Core on his belt would change color depending on the form. Like the Super Lieutenant tier Gurongis, Neo can alter any item he has into a weapon by temporarily changing its atomic structure. Only four of his forms were known and recorded by his tribe and it is unknown whether he had accessed the Wonder and Maximum Forms, although it is possible that Falco chose not to use latter forms because of its side effects. It is unknown if he even had a Basic, as Spiderono expressed surprise when the future Neo showed said form. . It is the most balanced out of all of his standard forms, and is thus his most used form. Unlike his other forms, it has no personal weapon, instead opting for hand-to-hand combat. In this form, Neo uses the Power Kick, a long running kick which leaves his mark on his target, causing them to explode. - Drago= Drago Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Drago Form is Neo's agile blue form. While it is physically weaker than any of his other forms, it is much faster and can leap incredible heights. To make up for its weakness, Drago Form can transform any pole into the Drago Staff to use as a staff weapon. Neo's finishing move in this form is the Spiral Thrust, an aerial thrust attack to the torso. This can be in the form of a simple thrust or tossing the Drago Staff at the target. - Pegasus= Pegasus Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 1000 times human *'Hearing': several 1000 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. Pegasus Form is Neo's green sniper form with massively boosted senses, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. This extreme sensory stimulation is overwhelming to Neo, preventing him from using this form for more than 50 seconds without being transformed into Basic Form and made unable to transform again for 2 hours. Pegasus Form can transform any gun-like object into the Pegasus Bow, a powerful crossbow. With the Pegasus Bow, Neo performs the Pegasus Arrow, an arrow shot from the Bow after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. - Titan= Titan Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': several 10 times human *'Hearing': several 10 times human Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.2 sec. Titan Form is Neo's purple Herculean form - it sacrifices speed for incredible durability and strength. Titan Form can endure enemy attacks long enough to approach opponents with the Titan Blade, summoned from certain pole objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Titan Form's finishing move is the Colossus Strike, a powerful sword thrust where in Neo twists the blade as it is impaled. }} Equipment Transformation Devices *Neolennium - Transformation belt *Neoenergy - Power source Weapons *''to be added'' Equipment *Neolennium - Falco's transformation belt Arsenal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances *''to be added'' See Also *' ' - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Power Rider Neo Category:Power Riders Category:Heroes Category:Neo Riders (Power Rider Neo) Category:Deceased Category:Neo Characters Category:Gokai-Volt